1. Field of the Invention
This invention allows one operating a boat to quickly anchor and release his or her boat in shallow water with minimal effort and little to no distraction from other activities, such as fishing. The invention can be used with virtually all fishing boats.
2. Background of the Invention and Related Art
Fishing continues to grow in popularity as a competitive sport. This growth has prompted the invention of many fishing aids designed to assist the fisherman. When fishing in shallow waters, fishermen frequently need to maintain the position of their boat with the trolling motor. Wind and currents generally cause the boat to drift away from the desired position, demanding the fisherman's constant attention to boat position. Additionally, in certain types of fishing, such as “flipping and pitching” or “salt water flats fishing,” fisherman work their way along the bank, stopping momentarily in a location, then moving their boat a short distance up the bank and stopping again to fish. Presently, fishermen maintain the position of their boat with constant maneuvering of the trolling motor. As a result, fishermen have a need to be able to quickly anchor, release, and re-anchor their boat over and over while fishing without being distracted from their fishing activities. The ability to quickly anchor, release and re-anchor would be helpful to all fishermen, but particularly those involved in competitive fishing. While a number of spear or rod type anchors exist, none provide the ability to quickly anchor, release, lock in the stowed position, unlock and re-anchor with one hand. The Florida Anchor is a novel anchor used to maintain a boat's position in shallow waters. The Florida Anchor allows the boat operator to anchor and release the boat quickly and efficiently with just one hand. The Florida Anchor uses a simple design which is inexpensive to manufacture and works with virtually any small boat. When not in use, The Florida Anchor can be stored inside the boat so that it is neither in the way of boat occupants nor take away from the boat's appearance.